


Mascarada

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chat Noir! Keith, Klance Month 2018, Ladybug! Lance, Light Angst, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, klance, perdon por ese tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Klance Miraculous Ladybug AU"Hacemos buen equipo."Con y sin el traje.Con el paso del tiempo, la mascarada en la que vivían se iría terminando. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se reconocieran el uno al otro, en el momento en que lo necesitaran.





	Mascarada

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! ¡Lady con otro klance más! Es que me gusta mucho jaja. Tambien participa del Klance Month~ Este es un AU de Miraculous Ladybug que queria hacer hace un rato así que vamos a ello. 
> 
> Bueno. Algunas cosillas (? Si no han visto Miraculous Ladybug, se trata sobre dos chicos normales que un dia reciben "Miraculous" objetos mágicos que poseen a un kwami que les permite transformarse en superhéroes. Hawkmoth es un villano que se aprovecha de las emociones negativas de las personas y los "akumatiza" con mariposas cargadas? con su poder, y lo que tienen que hacer los enemigos es llevarles los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. 
> 
> Otras cosas. Los kwamis son pequeños leones de colores. Sí. No soy muy original. Cuestión que Lance tiene a Blue, la kwami de la buena suerte y creación y Keith tiene a Red, mala suerte y destrucción. 
> 
> Usualmente se ve a Keith como Ladybug y a Lance como Chat, pero, por dios. Las inseguridades de Marinette me recuerdan a alguien y algo asi como la ineptitud social de alguien me recuerdan a otra persona. En fin. 
> 
> Aquí Lance tiene un crush en Keith pero disfruta de ligar con Chat, y a Keith le gusta Ladybug. Como en el canon de miraculous, pero quería asegurarlo jaja.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

_ **Mascarada** _

La brisa de la noche le resultaba relajante a Lance, quien en ese momento se encontraba transformado en Ladybug. El chico akumatizado de ese día había sido su propio hermano. Habían peleado, y la rabia lo había hecho atraer a Hawkmoth.

Chat Noir también le había gritado por tardar tanto en utilizar su "Lucky Charm"; y había estado a punto de costarles un miraculous. Todo había sido su culpa y sólo se había encargado de limpiar el error.

La cabeza le pesaba. Tanto por el cansancio como por la enorme cantidad de pensamientos que estaban ahí, aunque no los reconociera como tales.

¿Héroe?

Más bien un inútil.

Problemático.

Patético.

Reemplazable.

― ¿Ladybug?

― ¡! … Keith… Es decir. Keith, ¿Cierto? ¿Ocurre algo?

―Debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿No crees? ¿Estás bien?

Keith. Lance lo conocía, iban a la misma clase. Eran amigos, o eso quería creer. Ese era el primer año de Keith en una escuela, pues había recibido tutorías en casa toda su vida. Era un tanto inepto para las conversaciones o cualquier tipo de evento social que no implicara tener una cámara enfocándolo, pero al final era buen tipo. Prueba de ello era que le había dado una botella de agua a Lance transformado como superhéroe en lugar de intentar sacar una foto o conseguir un autógrafo. Prueba de ello era que se sentara a su lado, disfrutando junto a él la brisa.

―Toma.

― ¿Hm?

―La botella.

―Ah, no hace falta. Puedes… Puedes quedártela, en verdad no me importa.

―… Gracias.

― ¿De verdad estás bien?

― ¿Preocupado por mí? ¿Te preocupa que no pueda salvar a la ciudad? ―preguntó, intentando poner en cada palabra su tono juguetón característico.

―No es eso. Es que... Vi, eh… Vi el Lady blog. Es sólo que no pareces estar bien.

Esos ojos tan amables mostraban preocupación por él. Por él, pero bajo la máscara, le recordó su agradable mente. ―… ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

―… ¿Sí?

― Podré parecer genial con la máscara, pero, ¿Sabes? Debajo de ella sólo hay un chico. Debajo de la máscara estoy lleno de inseguridades, de pensamientos que no dejan mi mente nunca. Mi mente nunca se calla, Keith. Incluso he provocado Akumas con mis propias manos. Siento que soy una falla como portador de este poder. Debería… Debería ser un ciudadano ideal. Alguien que la gente de verdad admire con o sin los poderes. Y es claro que yo no soy eso. Soy ruidoso, torpe. El payaso de la clase. El que no se toma las cosas en serio…―Lance miró al piso, evitando lo que seguramente sería la mirada compasiva de Keith. ―Yo sólo… Soy pesado, y molesto a la gente. Sólo que el traje me da un poco ¿De poder? ¿Autoridad? Estoy seguro de que si Chat Noir pudiera limpiar Akumas con sus poderes no me necesitaría. Lan-… Mi otra identidad no puede hacer nada para evitar lo que es.

―Ladybug. Las personas bajo la máscara… Las personas ocultas con una máscara sólo actúan más libremente, ¿No? Eso implica que tienes un buen juicio de las cosas, y que deseas ayudar a la ciudad bajo la máscara, pero al transformarte es que puedes hacerlo realidad. Dices que Chat Noir no te necesitaría, pero, ¿Estás seguro? Tú eres el que tiene las ideas para romper los objetos que Hawkmoth corrompe. También eres su voz de la razón cuando las cosas no van como lo planean, ¿Cierto? No creo… No creo que la gente tenga que verte como a alguien ideal. Al final del día eres humano como el resto. Y… sobre lo otro… Conozco a un chico como tú. Su nombre es Lance. Y sé que es algo pesado, pero al final siempre está incluyéndome en cosas con sus bromas y haciéndome reír por lo bajo. Y eso significa mucho para mí, así que estoy seguro de que la gente no te considera pesado, Ladybug.

―… Eres una buena persona, Keith. Gracias. Creo… Creo que va siendo hora de que el bicho despegue sus alas y vuelva a casa. ¿Quieres que te deje de paso?

Keith se negó. Pero le repitió a Ladybug que podía buscarlo si necesitaba hablar de algo, que guardaría el secreto. Lance sabía que decía la verdad.

-o—

―Entonces,  _príncipe,_ ¿Estás completamente seguro de que estás bien?

Durante la batalla contra el Akuma, Keith había intentado ser más rápido, pero Lance había sido alcanzado y desde entonces había perdido su rastro. El "Lucky Charm" de Ladybug había arreglado las cosas, pero aun así se preocupaba. Desde que su forma civil había tenido una charla a nivel más personal con Ladybug no podía evitar pensar que quizás Lance era más que el bromista, el que siempre estaba de buenas. Se preguntaba si también tenía inseguridades a ese nivel. De todas formas, le era difícil hablar como Keith, así que Chat Noir hacía el truco a la perfección. Se habían encontrado varias veces, y Keith lo había llamado príncipe por esos ojos azules, bromeaba diciéndole que eran su sangre azul. Lance había reído y lo había aceptado sin más. Tras eso, se volvió algo así como su confidente. En noches en que todo era particularmente duro, o tras un patrullaje, terminaba en su balcón hablando con él. Era mucho más fácil hablar con Lance cuando no hacía bromas a cada segundo, y él tenía el traje encima. Ambos se relajaban e intercambiaban bromas, pero tenía que admitir que las de Lance eran mucho mejores. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Keith era ver a Lance riendo de forma mucho más genuina de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Parecía como si de verdad disfrutara estar junto a él. Keith se imaginaba que no habría mucha gente que apreciara que un superhéroe se apareciera en su balcón de noche sólo para hablar, pero Lance estaba despierto la mayoría de esas veces.

―Por supuesto que estoy bien, Chat. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver a casa.

―Te llevo. Aún tengo un poco de tiempo.

―Oh, que honrado que soy. Mi propio transporte superhéroe. Voy a tener que recompensarte por esto. ¿Galletitas y chocolate caliente?

―Por supuesto.

-o-

La profesora no estaba en el aula. Un Akuma había entrado y los había atrapado allí. Keith y Lance se pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato.

― ¡Tenemos que hacer algo hasta que lleguen Ladybug y Chat Noir!

― ¡Sí, claro! ¡Pidge, tienes que intentar escabullirte y avisar al director! Lance, ¿Crees que puedes pegarle cuando entre? Así el resto podrá salir.

―Por supuesto. ¿Tú que harás, Keith?

―Seré el cebo, claro. ¡Tienes que darle en los ojos para que no nos vea!

El plan había funcionado y la mayoría de ellos habían escapado. Los profesores los habían agrupado como medida de precaución, pero ambos pidieron permiso para ir al baño.

―La verdad es que necesito ir a buscar algo a mi casillero…

―Y yo al baño. Nos vemos en… uh… ¿Diez minutos?

―Sí, me parece bien. Ten cuidado.

―Tú también.

-o—

― ¡Lucky Charm! … ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?!

― ¡Ladybug! ¡Refléjale a los ojos para que no pueda ver! ¡Entonces podré golpear el objeto y lo romperé!

― ¡En ello!

El Akuma había sido una chica de otro curso a la que le habían roto los lentes, y la rabia la había akumatizado.

― ¡Adiós mariposita!

―Ganamos, bichito. No por nada somos un gran equipo.

―Sí. Ganamos, gatito.

Sus miraculous sonaron y ambos se despidieron, cada cual yéndose por lados distintos para volver a su forma civil y apresurarse a volver al punto de encuentro.

― ¡Ahí están los dos! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo peligroso que es separarse en el medio de un ataque?!

Recibieron un gran sermón por ello, pero no pudieron evitar reír. Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida. Sus kwamis tenían energía que recuperar, después de todo.

― ¡Espera, Keith! Creo… Creo que hacemos buen equipo. ¿Qué opinas?

―Sí. Hacemos buen equipo.

" _Hacemos buen equipo."_

Con y sin el traje.

Con el paso del tiempo, la mascarada en la que vivían se iría terminando. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se reconocieran el uno al otro, en el momento en que lo necesitaran.

.

.

.

― ¿Ladybug? Por favor, Chat Noir es mucho mejor, Keith.

―Oh, claro que no. Además, Ladybug es mucho más normal que Chat Noir.

― ¿Y tú como sabes? ¿Acaso te gusta Ladybug, Keith?

―Bah. ¿Por qué crees tú que Chat Noir es mejor entonces, Lance?

―Cuando pelean así hasta se parecen a Chat Noir y Ladybug, ¿No te parece, Hunk?

…

―Uh…

―Yo… ¿Quieres…

― ¿Salir de aquí de inmediato?

O también podían enterarse de una forma inesperada por una mano amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, la imagen es como pasan el tiempo una vez que sus identidades quedan expuestas. Tras el trabajo descansan un poco mientras sus kwamis se recuperan y luego de vuelta a casa.
> 
> Segundo, no se suponia que hubiera Langst xD Pero anoche estaba de muy mal humor y cambie muchas cosas y cuando me di cuenta tenia mas de la mitad hecha. Tengo que admitir que no me imaginaba pasarme el dia pensando en Keith llamando príncipe a Lance, pero me gusta mucho jaja.
> 
> Tenia pensado agregar tambien escenas donde uno estuviera de civil y el otro de héroe ambos en medio de una pelea y que lo ayudaran peero no tuve inspiración jaja.
> 
> Me siento viva, hace mucho que no escribo tanto tan seguido. El klance me hace vivir otra vez, y espero que me dure un largo tiempo. En fin.
> 
> ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Me merezco un review?
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
